The Spirit Of The Wild
by HallowThorn
Summary: Life is never easy for a mutant, and this is no different for Skye. Her powers started to show at a young age and she was taken in by Professor X and raised by Wolverine. She can manipulate nature in the strangest ways but she has a secret she won't tell anybody. A small glitch in her mutation that allows her to take her powers one step further.
1. The Story So Far

**A/N- First off, I would like to give a warning to EponymousAnonymous, DivergentShadowhunter99, Yay13 and Phantomagorical. It is as follows: If any of you review, PM or talk to be about this story while adding in a bird related pun, I will find you and I will take away any items on the following lists:**

**YAY13**

**-Wally West**

**-Garfield**

**-Robin**

**-Your Notebook**

**EponymousAnonymous**

**-Sardines**

**-Lemon Grenades**

**-Espio**

**-Halberd**

**DivergentShadowhunter99**

**-Oreos**

**- Ice Cream**

**- Jace And Will Herondale**

**-Tobais**

**Phantomagorical**

**-Your Sketchpad**

**-All Your Horror Films**

**-And I Will Lock You In A Room With Mr Spencer**

**You have been warned.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Skye, can you come here please?"

A voice called out in the large empty house. The young girl, who couldn't have been any older than six, crept out her room apprehensively. She walked to the top of the stairs and waited on the landing until the speaker appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

She was small, yet not frail looking. Her hair was a light grey and it was neatly pulled back into a knot at the back of her head. She wore a dark green dress that came to her knees and small pumps on her feet. Her blue eyes stared up at the girl kindly and her voice shook as she spoke "Skye, can you come down here love? There are some people I would like you to meet".

The small girl tugged nervously at her braid as she nodded and slowly forced her small feet to carry her down the stairs. The small female reached the woman in what felt like years, staring up shyly with eyes that glistened like the moon, the girl reached up and took the lady's larger hand in her own smaller one.

The woman guided the girl into the living room and smiled at the two men that occupied her home. One was older than the woman, he was bald and sat in a modernized wheelchair. His face was warm though the young girl, Skye, noticed that his eyes were slightly off. The second man made her gasp and hide behind the woman's legs. He was younger than the other man and he stood by the old fireplace, staring into the flames. He looked in Skye's direction as she walked in and appraised her with an emotion that was not unlike distaste. "This is her?".

"Yes" The woman said tersely "Is there a problem Mr. Logan?"

"No. I just thought she'd be" He paused, trying to find the right word "Older".

The woman's face screwed up slightly "Well in that case, Mr Logan, perhaps you would like to return in a few years? When she's grown?".

The man's face crept back into a slight sneer and he began to flex his wrists before the man in the wheelchair spoke "That won't be necessary, Thank you, Jennifer. She's fine as she is".

"I'm glad one of you has sense, Charles" Jennifer's eyes aimed a small glare in Logan's direction.

"Now, to business" The elder man, Charles, said and his wheelchair moved closer towards Jennifer and Skye shrank back, grasping onto the dark green fabric, hoping it would hide her. "Hello, little one" He smiled as she peered out at him "I am Charles Xavier and I believe your aunt is right in telling us you have a very special gift?".

Skye looked at her aunt, who smiled encouragingly as her, and she nodded at the old man.

"Would you like to show us?"

A small blush came to her face, even at this young and tender age she knew she was different. Her aunt had kept her in their country house as much as she could. It kept her hidden and safe. Skye didn't like to show other people her 'gift' as her aunt called it. She could do things. Things she knew a normal six year old shouldn't be able to do.

Nevertheless, she moved forward, her hand slowly drifting from the comforting feel of fabric of her aunts dress. Her silver eyes wandered around the room and landed on the teapot Jennifer had put on the small table along with a few mugs and saucers. She focused on the crockery and, slowly but surely, they came to life. They rose up from the table and hovered in mid air, for all eyes to see, before the teapot began moving towards one of the mugs and poured the steaming beverage inside and then added some milk to it.

Charles regarded the moving cups with a fascinated smile and laughed softly as the mug began to move towards him and twirl and hover in front of him "Thank you" He told Skye as he took the mug and saucer and blew on it before taking a sip "I do enjoy a cup of tea on the odd occasion. What about you Logan?".

All eyes in the room moved to the man whose hair parted in the middle to form devil horns. A mug hovered around him, filled to the brim with tea. Logan's eyes met Charles and they met in a stale met for a while before Logan sighed and took the mug.

"So she can do a party trick. So what?" He stated flatly.

"She can do more than make my crockery fly, Mr. Logan" Jennifer spoke, her lips and voice tight.

"What else, Jennifer?"

Now, Skye spoke up "I can talk to animals"

All three adults turned to the young girl and she continued "I can understand them, and they understand me. I make friends with them".

Charles' eyebrows furrowed together "Telepathy?" He murmured.

"Is that possible?" Logan asked "To be able to do that at her age?"

"With people, no. However, with animals it is possible, if they're small" Charles leant forward until he was almost eye to eye with the child "What animals have you made friends with, Skye?"

"Squirrels mainly" The girl smiled happily and her eyes drifted to the large window that opened out onto the large front garden of the country house "A couple of hedgehogs, and a small rabbit" The girls smile suddenly fell and a confused frown darkened her young features "There was a fox too…..but he didn't want to be friends. He wouldn't talk me".

"Skye, your aunt has told me more about your gift and I think it would be best if we taught you more about it. So how would you like to come and stay with me for a while?" Charles offered, his thumb absentmindedly stroking the handle of his mug repeatedly.

"Are there animals?" Her voice was filled with innocent curiosity.

A small smile came to Charles' face "Of course, there are lots of them. I can teach you to speak with all of them. You can make lots of new friends"

Skye clapped excitedly and her smile widened, revealing a gap where a tooth had been lost "Can Aunt Jenny come too?!"

"I'm afraid not, Skye. She needs to stay here. But I promise you, you can visit her whenever you like and all through the summer"

Skye's eyes teared up and she slowly reached out for the folds of the dark green dress before her hand stopped and she brought it back into her chest. Her silver eyes met the blue ones of her aunt as Madeline reached out and brushed a stray piece of the girls hair out of her face "You'll be fine. I trust Charles to take care of you". Skye moved her eyes away from her aunt and met the pale pair belonging to Charles Xavier as she gave a small nod.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The dark car drove across the abandoned road as the rain fell lightly against the windshield. Inside the car, the occupants talked quietly amongst themselves. "I think she's taken quite a liking to you, Logan" Charles said, one hand fisted and resting under his lips, referring to Skye.

The six year old had fallen asleep long ago during the long journey and was now curled up against Logan's side, her head almost resting in his lap. The man looked down at her, slight annoyance was in his expression as his blue eyes watched the girl as she stirred. His initial reaction was to move away but after a mental rebuke from Charles, he had relented and let the girl alone.

"Yeah, whatever" Was the reply.

"I don't see why you won't let the girl get close to you. I think she could be a good influence on you".

"Look, Professor, I didn't sign up to be a babysitter" Logan explained, moving his arm so Skye didn't touch it as she moved.

"I know you didn't and I'm not asking you to sit and play tea party, I am simply asking you to be the girls guardian for a short amount of time"

"Not gonna happen"

"Isolation will do nothing to aid you, Logan. You are confined only by the walls you build yourself" Charles said reproachfully, his voice laced with the wisdom he had acquired over the years.

Rolling his eyes, Logan looked out of the window and watched the world pass, refusing to answer the Professor any longer. Charles gave up with the stubborn ebony haired man in front of him and closed his eyes, content with the silence that lingered for the rest of the car journey.

Soon enough, the car came to a stop outside of a grand, red bricked building. The architecture was rich and detailed and the roof was etched with balconies and the main building was adorned with a grand glass dome roof. The land surrounding the mansion was bright and green. Teenagers and smaller children ran around in the large fields. Large fountains and well-trimmed bushes dotted the courtyard and courts of varying activities lined one side of the building.

The door opened and a woman peered in, she was young looking and rather attractive. Her hair was white and it fell to her shoulders, a stark contrast to her dark skin. She smiled as her blue eyes fell on the sleeping girl "Looks like Logan made a friend" She spoke, her voice twined with amusement.

"Storm" Charles greeted warmly.

"Professor" She nodded back and began to help her elder get out of the car.

Logan however, had a different problem. He looked down at Skye and sighed. He opened the door on his side with one hand and kicked it open gently before he scooped the young girl up in his arms and proceeded to carry her inside the school, shooting a glare in Storm and Xavier's direction when he saw them watching him with a smile. Xavier's was warm whereas Storm's held more of a friendly mocking.

"Yeah yeah" He muttered sarcastically "Old Wolverine's getting soft. Big whoop"

As he walked through the door to the school, Skye shifted in his arms and the young girl let her head nuzzle into his shoulder slightly, a few strands of her dark blue hair falling in her face, and Logan couldn't help the small smile that came to his lips.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The room was dark and the wind howled past the window as a thunderstorm brewed over the mansion. Skye sat on the leather sofa that was located across from another piece of furniture exactly the same as the one she sat on. A coffee table sat in the middle of the sofas and a grandfather clock stood proudly against a wall on the other side of the room, ticking relentlessly as the evening drew further into the morning. Skye's arms were wrapped around her knees, pulling them to her chest. Her dark blue hair was up in a messy bun but a few stray strands fell in her face, though she didn't notice. Her eyes were trained on the floor in front of her, unblinking.

She sat motionless as her ears listened to muffled voices from behind the door. She didn't turn round to look; they'd been at it for the past half hour, leaving her to sit in darkness. They had turned the lights on but she had turned them off, preferring to be in the darkness. Images flashed in her mind: Flames climbing the walls; a roof caving in; smoke billowing everywhere; a man cloaked in black; a familiar pair of pale blue eyes, wide with fear, as her dark green dress became darkened with ashes and soot.

The school felt familiar as he walls enclosed her, though she wished to be outside in the rain, the weather seemed to fit her mood. Her thoughts were disrupted as the sounds of the door sweeping open and a rectangle of light stretched across the floor and landing on the coffee table, outlining her teenage figure.

"Skye?" The voice was hesitant and feminine and Skye instantly knew who it was who addressed her. However, the young girl did not move or acknowledge the presence of her teacher.

She heard a sigh, from a more masculine voice before heavy footfalls resounded and a weight placed itself on her right "Liliana?" He spoke, more gently than anyone thought he could, though it still had a hint of his trademark roughness laced in it.

If it were any other time and he were in any other mood, Skye would have scowled at him for using her real name. She hated it. It was a link to her heritage, a topic she barely knew anything about. A link that had been severed not too long after she was born. Biting back an insult, Syke found her voice "Is she-".

"No, she isn't. Your aunt is fine. There wasn't a fire." Storm had cut her off before she could finish the question from where she sat on the chestnut surface of the coffee table.

All at once, Skye felt the breath she hadn't realized she'd kept in, out through her teeth. "Then why did I see it?".

"It could have been a false premonition. They are quite common. It could have been triggered by stress and anxiety" Storm leaned forward and placed a reassuring hand on Skye's shoulder "We all know you haven't been right lately. You've been off your food, barely sleeping and you caused a stampede of deer the other day by creating an emotional link and letting them feel your unease"

Syke finally looked up from the floor as silver met blue "I didn't mean t-"

"I know you didn't" Storm answered calmly. Her eyes wandered to Logan who sat beside Skye in solemn silence. "But" She started hesitantly "We, as in myself and Logan, have conferred with Professor Xavier and we have agreed to let Logan take you out of school for a while. To clear your mind"

Skye's eyes widened "He let you do that?"

Logan let out a laugh "It doesn't matter if he said we could, it's what's best for you and I would have done it either way".

Skye smiled before throwing her arms around her guardians neck "Thank you!".

A chuckle made his chest vibrate "No problem, Kiddo".

Pulling back, Skye turned to Storm, her eyes now alight with excitement "When do we leave?".

"In the morning".

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**H.T**


	2. Animals And Mutants

**A/N- Wow, A double update. Yay for days off.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The pencil dragged across the paper with gentle finesse. The pad was gripped in slightly numb fingers as the drawers eyes were firmly planted on the wolf in front of her. The female was lounging around on a rock, overlooking a small creek as the canine watched her pups play in the water. The artist sat on a rock on the shore of the body of water, completely at ease with being near the animal.

The artist was wrapped up in a winter coat. It was black and stretched down to her knees, false dark fur lined the hood and cuffs. A fabric belt was wrapped round the artists waist, revealing her as female.

The girl finished the detailing around the wolf's eye with a small flick of her wrist before she studied it and a small smile graced her lips.

"What do you think?" She asked, turning the large mammal that sat beside her. The Buffalo's legs were curved in beneath him as he turned his head to the girl next to him, who was much smaller in comparison, and gave an answer. To anyone else's ears, it would have sounded like a regular Buffalo grunt, but the girl could talk to animals. The animal itself was large and brown with thick dark fur and he had a tell-tale mark on his horn. It was an indent in the ivory like material that curled up the horn like a constrictor. Skye had unwound a length of wire that the Buffalo had gotten trapped round his horn ages before she had met him and it had cut into his horn and left the defining mark.

"It looks great, Skye"

"Thank you, Duke" Skye smiled. Her eyes wandered around the frozen tundra forest around her and she sighed happily, Storm was right. A few years on the road with Logan had been just what she needed. It had been brilliant travelling around the US. She had made a lot of new friends, human or otherwise. And each summer, Logan had driven them to stay with her Aunt Jennifer for almost the entire season. It had been fun, but she longed for the familiar walls of Xavier's school. That was home now.

A small voice knocked her out of her thoughts as a weight placed itself on her shoulder "Is that Sierra?".

Skye moved her eyes towards the small furry mammal that sat with it's front paws on her shoulder. He was a lot smaller that Duke, the size of a domestic cat as he was still a baby. With smooth long fur that ranged in different shades of brown. "Yes it is, Damien. Do you know any other wolves around here?"

The small Wolverine leaped off the rock she sat on and rested on his haunches by her feet "Not personally no, but my Uncle Maurice did. Though that wolf was much more dangerous than Sierra".

"Is that a challenge, Rodent?" A deep feminine voice, mixed with a sultry accent asked.

The little brown creature's ears bent back and he turned slowly "Sierra" He greeted "I was just talking about you!".

The Gray wolf appraised her distant cousin with a look similar to how she would watch her next meal before pouncing. "Shut up". She had fluffy grey fur that kept her warm in the cold climate. And her eyes were pale amber that shone with pride and loyalty.

"Done!" Damien squeaked before he scurried to hide behind Duke, who gave the young mammal a disapproving snort.

"Easy, Sierra" Skye soothed, placing her sketch pad back in her canvas messenger bag, that was now studded with badges from around the states."I don't fancy you killing each other before Logan and I head back to New York".

School was never something skye had looked forward to when she was younger, well human school that is, but now she was looking forward to going back. Seeing the X-men again and her (Almost) human friends.

"I wouldn't kill him" Sierra said "Just throw him to my pups as a fluffy chew toy" She finished with a growl.

Duke let out a laugh "Now now, Sierra. Damien may be annoying but he has his uses and he is our friend".

The Gray wolf padded over to the Buffalo and stared at him "Friend. Prey. I see no difference" Sierra took much satisfaction when Damien suddenly shout out from hiding underneath Duke's tail and slid in the snow as he dove into Skye's bag.

The Buffalo and Skye laughed as a fluffy tail stuck out of her bag. Sierra seemed to find this funny as she padded off towards her vantage point with her tail held high.

Skye watched her go and as soon as Sierra was settled back into watching her pups intently, she poked her bag and the sniffling nose of the young mammal poked out "Is she gone?"

"Yes, Damien, she's gone" Duke chuckled.

The Wolverine let out an irritated snort as he crawled out of the bag and perched himself on a small rock that sat just below the one Skye rested on.

"You know, I'm going to miss you guys and this place when I'm gone" Skye said, staring around at the snow draped trees as her hand stroked Damien behind the ear fondly.

"We'll miss you as well, Skye" Duke answered "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have gotten all those knots out of my coat".

"And that Mountain Lion would have snapped me up for dinner if you didn't step in" Damien piped up.

"Which we are all thankful for" Sierra muttered sarcastically.

Duke sighed before carrying on, hoping to steer the two away from having an argument "And Sierra wouldn't have her pups if you hadn't gotten them out of the trap those hunters placed".

This might not have been the best thing to say as Sierra's jowls curled back into a snarl "Do not bring that up Duke, I am grateful for Skye's help but this is meant to be a reserve. There shouldn't be any poachers out here".

"Don't worry, Sierra. Logan knows a guy who helps runs the reserve and he's a mutant like me, so Logan explained to him what happened and now the guys going to sort it out. There won't be any more poachers here" The girl finished, kicking the snow with a brown boot clad foot. The snow and cold had already seeped into her boot and numbed her foot slightly but she didn't mind.

If a Buffalo could smile, then Duke's would be beaming, however, his lips turned up to reveal his yellowish teeth "You really were a Godsend".

Skye laughed, her hand coming up to brush a stray strand of hair out of her face and further into her hood as she thanked her bovine friend. "You should thank Logan though it was his idea to come to Canada for a while in the first place"

Damien made a small noise not unlike a confused squeak "What's so great about this Logan guy anyway?"

Skye's brows furrowed under the thick fur "What do you mean?".

The small mammal stood up on his hind legs unsteadily "What's so great about the 'Great and powerful Wolverine'? Why does he get all the glory? I'm a Wolverine too! Shouldn't I get some of the fame too? What makes Logan so special?".

"Well…." Skye started, trying to word it right "He's...strong….and very brave"

"Well I'm strong too. I could totally take this Logan guy!" To prove his point, Damien began to swipe at the air with his small claws and growling slightly, much to the amusement of his friends. One of Sierra's pups had made it's way over towards the little Wolverine and leant on the rock with it's front paws as it balanced on it's back. Once it had stability, it stretched to his full height and made to bite Damien's tail that was swishing back and force enticingly during the Wolverine's show of strength.

Small wolf teeth closed around Damien's tail and he gave a mingled squeak of surprise and pain and he leapt off his rock and onto Skye's lap, turning his face round to bare his fangs at the young pup who simply barked and padded off to rejoin his siblings.

His companions began to laugh and the mammals ears bent back in embarrassment as he began muttering excuses "I wasn't scared. I was just building it's confidence like Lions do for their young. I could have easily taken him. I just didn't want Sierra to live with the humiliation of having a pup that was beaten by a Wolverine".

"That and the fact that Sierra would have had an early dinner if you even tried it" Duke chuckled.

Damien only curled up in Skye's lap and covered his face with his tail. The girl's silver eyes watched the weasel as a tender smile came on her face. Silence settled over the little creek and it allowed Skye to take in the peaceful sounds of the forest. The trickle of water; the calling of birds; the yapping of Sierra's pups as they fought playfully; the breeze running through the trees; a voice calling out her name.

Skye sat up straighter as she listened intently, her movement caused Damien to get up and sit next to her, growling slightly to show his distaste. The voice bounced off the trees and echoed around the rocks that surrounded the creek. She sighed as she recognised the voice as Logan's, which meant it was time to go.

"I got to go guys" She announced as she stood up "Logan's looking for me".

Damien bounced back onto his haunched "Oh, I want to go with you! I want to see this 'Wolverine'".

"I think we should all go to see Skye off. It's the least we could do" Duke offered as he rose to his feet, the top of his shoulder blades raising high above the young mutant's head, as she pulled her bag strap over her head and let it fall on her shoulder.

"I would" Sierra started "But my pups couldn't keep up" She padded her way up to Skye as the girl knelt down.

"That's alright, Sierra, I understand. These two can wave me off" Skye wrapped her arms around the wolfs neck. As the girl pulled back, the wolf responded by licking the girls face and whining.

"Thank you, Skye"

"Don't mention it"

Skye walked over to Duke, brushing the snow off her knees. "Hop on" The bovine instructed and put all his weight onto his knees. The girl stepped onto a rock and swung her leg over the Buffalo's side and planted her weight on his back, firmly but gently so she didn't hurt him.

Daien scurried his way up Duke's side and Skye lifted him up to sit in front of her as she rested behind his shoulders. "Ready".

The Buffalo got to his feet once more. His long, dark hair dangling below him. "Where to?" He asked.

"Towards the voice" She replied, holding on to locks of thick fur as the bovine began walking. Skye turned around and lifted her hood far enough to see the female wolf watching their retreating forms "Bye Sierra!" She called back, waving enthusiastically. The wolf's reply was a loud howl that her pups instinctively joined in and it played the role of a sort of drum march as Duke trotted through the snowy foliage.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Skye!"

The voice echoed through the serene forest as Logan walked through the forest. He had told her to stay with the truck. But she had once again disobeyed and ran into the wilderness. He would have been livid with her for going off on her own but he couldn't be. He should have been, but couldn't. She reminded him too much of himself like that.

"Logan!"

A new voice called out. It wasn't Skye, it was too deep and masculine to be her. Logan turned and found a blond haired man oggin towards him. He had a trapper hat pushed down over his forehead and Logan could see another pair of cornflower blue eyes peering at him from under the rim.

As the other mutant neared, Logan raised a hand in greeting.

"What's up Wolverine?" The four eyed man asked as he came to a stop, panting slightly.

"Nothing much, Insight. Just waiting for Skye to get back before we make our way back to New York"

"Professor X?" Insight panted. Logan sent a nod his way.

"Vans all packed all I need to do is find that girl" Logan growled in annoyance. He longed for the warm interior of his truck, the heater warming his frozen fingers. He did not, however, want to spend his time traipsing round the forest looking for someone he told to stay with the truck.

"She shouldn't take too long. I saw her on her way back"

"How?"

Insight moved his hat up and gave Logan a double wink "Skye may have her thrid eye on the odd occasion but I have four eyes"' He bent over and rested his hands on his knees, panting "Though I wish I had two pairs of lungs".

The dark haired man laughed at his companion and lead the way back to his truck. "So you're going to talk to your boss about the poachers that were on the reserve?" He asked as they left the forest.

The blond nodded and met Logan's blue eyes as the pair leaned against the side of the truck "We'll sort something out. When we're done, the animals will be safe and no more poachers will be able to gain access to the reserve".

"Well it's about time" A younger softer voice spoke from behind Logan.

All four of insight's eyes widened as he took in what was behind him. Logan raised an eyebrow and turned round to find himself face to snout with Duke.

"Hi!" Skye smiled and waved from where she sat on her bovine companion

"I guess you weren't joking when you said she could talk to animals" Insight murmured as he took in the large creature in front of him.

"Nope" Skye grinned.

The mutant took a wary step back as he noticed the small weasel in front of the girl growling at him. "Meet Duke and Damien" She introduced, gesturing to the animals respectively. Duke let out a below in their direction which Skye heard as a clear "Nice to meet you".

"I think I'll let you two be on your way" Insight said as he began to make his way back up the mountain and to the ranger station.

"Thank you, Insight!" Skye yelled after him as he disappeared into the bushes.

Logan stared at the weasel and bovine with mild interest "So this is where you've been disappearing off to?".

"Yep. Guys, this is Logan" She introduced, sliding off of Duke's back and walking round to be level with the Buffalo's head.

"This is the famous 'Wolverine'?" Damien yelled, though all Logan could hear was irritating growls. He sat back on his haunches and began scratching at the air again "Put 'em up! Come on, you big lug, I'll take you on!".

Skye laughed at him while Logan gave him a weird look. "They remind me of you".

He received a glare from her silver eyes as she reached up and scratched the weasel behind the ear. "Well, I think he's more like you".

"Oh really?" He smirked and crossed his arms.

"Yeah. He is a Wolverine after all".

Logan's face fell and Skye started laughing.

"Just get in the van" He muttered, turning around and pulling open the driver's side door.

Skye turned to Duke and sighed "I'm really going to miss you guys. I wish you could come with me".

"We wish we could to. But I have a herd to look after and Damien has Sierra to annoy" Duke replied.

Her arms wound round the Buffalo's neck and she dug her face into his fur "I'll try and come back. I promise".

Duke nuzzled her with his large head "You know where to find us".

Skye nodded and stood up, turning to the bundle of brown fur who sat on Duke, staring at her with sad brown eyes "At least try to stay out of trouble, Damien. Duke can't always be around to make sure Sierra doesn't turn you into lunch".

"I think I'll be fine, Skye" He replied.

The young mutant grabbed the Wolverine and hugged him "I know. I'm only saying".

She placed the small weasel on the floor and turned away before opening the door on the passenger side and looking back at her friends over her shoulder. Tears stung her eyes as they met two pairs of brown eyes. With one last wave, she pulled herself into the truck and shut the door. Forcing her eyes to stare at the ground as she heard Duke cry out in goodbye.

"Seems like they were good friends" Logan stated as he started driving.

"They were" Skye muttered quietly, leaning her head against the window and snuggling into the warmth of her hood.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Such a shame to see her go, isn't it Damien?" Duke said forlornly, turning his great head to look at where the small weasel was sat by his side. Only, he wasn't there. "Damien?" He called, looking around "Damien!". The large bovine's brown eyes landed on the truck that was turning the corner that headed towards the interstate. "Oh boy".


	3. Rodents And Weasels

The truck drove along at a steady speed. The two inhabitants content in the silence as the car roared past sign after sign. Skye sighed and moved her head away from the window, the thumping vibrations of the engine left her head pounding. She dug her hand into her messenger bag that sat beside her and pulled out her Ipod. Placing her headphones on she leaned back into her seat and closed her eyes, letting the music flow.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Kid, Wake up"

Logan's voice sounded in her ears as if through a wall. Her half asleep mind pestered her to go back to sleep but a constant prodding in her shoulder forced her to mumble something incoherently.

A sigh "Come on, Skye. Wake up".

Skye opened her eyelids and groaned as lift flooded into her eyes. "What?" She moaned tiredly.

The horned haired man smiled, taking his cigar out of his mouth "Pit stop".

She turned her back to him and nestled back into her fake fur hood. "Yeah, okay. Have fun".

"You might want to take a look" He said as he stepped out of the truck, throwing his cigar on the floor and stubbing on it.

Skye groaned and rubbed her eyes before looking out the windshield. The landscape was unbelievable. The rich green hills were a stark contrast to the white and barren terrain she had grown accustomed to in Canada. The station was situated next to a large blue lake with an island covered in bright green foliage placed in the centre. A small pier stretched it's way across the waters surface and small spots of tall brown grass adorned the greenery.

"Wow" The word left her mouth in a breath.

She caught Logan's eye and he smirked at her "Just don't fall in, Kid" He warned "I don't like water".

A smile crossed her mouth and she scrambled out of her seat, hand fumbling at the belt in her haste, and she ran round the side of the van, her coat falling around her shoulders. Her hands yanked the back doors of the van open and she climbed in hurriedly, the doors swinging shut behind her.

Skye crawled into the back in search of her things. Her eyes scanned over the piles of bags that littered the back. A smile came to her face as they saw her duffel bag near the small bed she had been using for the last few years. She made her way over to it and unzipped it fractionally. She stuck her hand inside and began feeling for her camera. Her hand went in all the way to her elbow when her hand brushed against something fluffy.

She retracted her hand like it had been burnt and, with a bewildered expression, unzipped it all the way and pulled the sides of the bag apart and stared inside it. Her silver eyes landed on a small furry weasel lying inside it, staring up at her with dark brown eyes.

"Hi" He greeted shyly.

"Damien?!" She exclaimed.

"How many wolverines do you know?" He asked as he sat up in her bag.

Skye folded her arms, looking at the wolverine in panicked distaste "Two" She answered bluntly.

"About him" He started "Just how strong are we talking?"

"Strong enough. But if he finds you" Her eyes widened and she gasped audibly "Oh god! If he finds you, he'll skin us both!".

Her ranting was not the best thing to say as it caused the young weasel to panic and begin running round the small living area in a frenzy.

"Damien stop!" Skye yelled as the wolverine crashed into the cooker and sent utensils and pots and pans crashing to the floor. The mutant winced as the loud ruckus hit her ears. She prayed to the high heavens that Logan didn't hear and think she was being attacked or anything.

The panicked weasel only caused more damage as he ran around in a fright. So Skye moved towards him and swept him up in her arms, attempting to comfort him "Just calm down, he won't hurt you I promise! But we need to get you out of here! Why are you here in the first place?!".

The small wolverine paused his struggles "I'm coming with you. That's the whole point of hiding in your bag".

"Oh no!" She cried out, arms tightening around his small shape "No no no no no. You are not coming with me".

The weasel began writhing and twisting in her grip with renewed vigor before he slipped out of her hands and scurried away "Damien, get back here!".

"Let me explain"

"You shouldn't be here!"

"I know bu-"

"I'm going back to school" Skye yelled, reality finally setting in, throwing herself at the weasel and causing the truck to tilt ever so slightly "I can't bring a wolverine back with me!".

Damien leapt up onto a top shelf and pulled himself up onto it, looking down at the girl in small horror "You're already bringing one back. What's one more?" He grinned sheepishly.

Skye glared at him and began to pick up random kitchen equipment and began throwing it at the weasel. "You annoying little-" A pan went flying in his direction.

He jumped off the shelf and landed on the fridge, letting the pan hit the wall. "Watch it!".

Her hand grabbed a spatula and aimed it at him "Selfish, cocky!"

Damien bolted from the fridge and face planted into the T.V. His claws dug into the side and he scrambled up the side and onto the top "You're insane!".

A lid came at his head next, soaring through the air like a frisbee "You sneaky little weasel!".

He ducked, the lid soared over his head and bounced off the wall "Kind of stating the obvious there, Love".

Skye's face flushed with anger and she grabbed a sieve lobbed it at him. "Do you know how much trouble you'll get me into?!"

He slid to the other side of the T.V. "Not as much as I'm sure you're used to!".

"Damien!" Next, she snatched up the egg timer and aimed it at him. This time when she threw it, it bounced off the weasel with a resounding 'ding!'.

The wolverine fell off the T.V and landed on the floor. Skye went to shout at him but a voice made her freeze in her place.

"Skye, you okay in there?"

Logan. Her eyes widened and she cleared her throat quietly before replied "Yeah, I'm fine. Just looking for my camera!".

It went quiet and Skye assumed he had bought her lie. She fell to her knees and crawled towards the mammal, who was flicking his tail in annoyance. "Damien, please. You can't go to Mutant High with me" She shouted in a whisper.

"Why not?"

"Because we're not allowed pets. I could get expelled if anyone finds you in my dorm!"

"But you had animals in there before"

Skye was about ready to pull her hair out in her panic. Why was he so annoying? Finding Duke in the back of the truck would have been easier to deal with then Damien. "They didn't stay there all the time, they only visited!".

"So I'll be a visitor. Just more permeant" He suggested, wagging his tail happily at his idea.

"What?" She asked, her brow furrowing.

"No. No, you're right" Damien mused "That wouldn't work. I'll just be your roommate".

If it were possible, her jaw would have hit the floor as it went slack. Skye's hand wrapped around the handle of a nearby ladle and held it in front of her threateningly, like a sword.

"You are not my roommate. I have a roommate! I just hope to god she doesn't have any allergies to annoying rodents!" She almost screamed as she grabbed the small mammal and brought him towards her as he struggled.

"Let go!"

"No"

"You're being unreasonable!"

Skye's eyes burned with silver flames. "Oh, I'm being unreasonable! I'm not the one who's a stowaway and is not accepting logic".

"But you're the one who's not listening"

"You're not listening to m-"

Both mutant and weasel froze as the sound of footsteps approaching the back door reached their ears. Skye began to panic, if Logan found out about Damien then he would make her abandon Damien in a random forest. She couldn't do that; they were already halfway to New York now.

Her mind whirled and she grabbed the handle of a nearby cupboard with her freehand, the one grasping the spatula clamped firmly around the squirming mammal, and yanked it open before dumping Damien inside it. "Please just be quiet. I'll let you stay just please, _please_ don't let Logan find you!". She didn't wait for his answer, she just slammed the door in his furry face and leaned against it, twirling the ladle in her hand in what she hoped was a nonchalant manner.

The door swung open and Logan's head appeared in the doorway as he raised an eyebrow "You okay, Kid?".

She shrugged and forced a smile "Yeah, I'm fine. Just searching".

His blue eyes scanned the living quarters and he noticed all the kitchen equipment littering the small room "You haven't been practising tornadoes again have you?".

A light went off in her head. That would get her in substantially less trouble then her real situation. So she kept up her forced smile but made it slightly guilty. "Maybe".

His raised eyebrow came down and met with the other one in a disapproving frown "Didn't we agree to wait until Storm can help you learn it safely?".

"I know. I just got curious" She shrugged.

"Your curiosity will be the death of you" He joked, "Now clear up in here alright? It looks like you had a rabid animal in here".

Skye rolled her eyes '_Not far from the truth'_ She thought. She nodded at Logan and he disappeared from the door and she sighed in relief.

Her hand grasped the handle and she opened it to find Damien glaring at her. "Look, I'll make you a deal. If you get in my bag and I can get it into my dorm without you being caught then I will let you stay" He didn't look impressed. "I'll get you some steaks. Meat of your choice".

His beady eyes widened as the request hit his ears and he realized just how desperate she was, considering she had been a vegetarian since she was eight. Her silver eyes widened and resembled the look a dog might give it's owner. He sighed "Fine" She grinned and he continued "But, I'm not getting in that bag again. Something stinks, probably 'Wolverine's'".

"Fine. Thank you, Damien. Here" Skye said as she pulled a small pillow off her make-do bed and placed it in the cupboard. After a moment's hesitation for thought she grabbed a small dish that Damien had knocked on the floor and she filled it with water before sliding it in the cupboard next to the weasel. "We shouldn't be too long, Damien" She whispered soothingly "I'll let you out if we have another pit stop". He nodded at her and she shut the door gently, leaving it propped open to give her friend some light.

Sighing in relief, she moved back towards her bag and reached inside, finding her camera with ease. She stood up and jumped out of the van, her heart only now calming slightly. Skye turned her camera on as she made her way down to the water's edge. Eyes scanning the scenery with an artists critique, she walked across the small pier until she got to the edge.

She crouched down at the edge and looked round to make sure no one was looking. There were a few fishermen sitting on the shore but they were too interested in making their hooks to be a worry. Then there were the people canoeing on the lake but they were too engrossed in their activity to notice her.

A mischievous smirk came to her face and she reached her hand out over the water. A small flurry of snowflakes escaped her hand and swirled around in the wind. Skye quickly aimed her camera and took a photo of the small stream of snow over the water. She smiled as she the photo appeared on screen, the focus had managed to show the intricate details of a few snowflakes brilliantly.

A laugh bubbled up inside of her and she watched in puzzled intrigue as it left her mouth in a puff of mist. Her eyebrows furrowed. She had only caused a small flurry and it had all melted not too long after she'd taken the photo, had her powers gone out of control again?

She exhaled to test it and again, her breath came out in a wisp of fog. It wasn't her. Silver eyes landed on the surface and she watched as a small layer of ice began to appear on the lake. It stretched across the lake until it had wound itself round the feet of the pier.

It didn't stop there. The ice crawled up the wood until it was slithering it's way towards her booted feet. Skye stood up and backed away as the ice didn't cease it's movements towards her. This definitely wasn't her. The ice began to grow, it split into two pillars, thickening and gaining height until they met.

Skye watched as the ice gained a top and two ends began to protrude out of the sides. It clicked in Skye's head as a large sphere grew on top of the structure. She was dealing with another mutant.

Her theory was confirmed as the ice began to mould and form more human features. It was a man. He was broad chested but with thin arms. His white hair fell in his face. His skin was ghostly pale and covered in vines of pale, almost white, blue. He looked around her age, if not two or three years older. Eyes of pale blue snapped open as a breath littered with snowflakes escaped the mutants mouth as he snapped to life.

Icy eyes landed on Skye and a smile crawled across his lips "Well well well" He smiled, flashing her a grin that glinted like pure ice "What do we have here?".

Silver eyes widened as he approached, an aura of cold radiating off of him and causing frost to form in her navy hair.

"A little mutant" He crooned.

"Who are you?" She asked tersely.

The mutant let out a snicker "They call me, Glacier" As if to prove his point, he held his hand out towards her and a torrent of cold wind swirled around them.

Skye lifted her hands to shield her face from the blistering cold. Where was Logan when she needed him?! She stared at his hand in disapproval, causing Glacier to frown.

"You shake it, Kid" He pointed out.

A small laugh bubbled out of Skye's chilled lungs "Do you think I'm going to fall for that?

"Fall for what?" He asked, hand still outstretched "It's a common decency".

Skye raised an eyebrow "Is it common decency to freeze people you meet where you come from?".

Glacier's smirk came back full force "Not stupid are you?".

"I try not to be".

"Well then" He retracted his hand and began studying his nails "Let's see if your powers are as fast as your wit".

Before she could blink, Glacier had shot his hand out once again and a sharp blast of cold wind hit Skye and sent her flying backwards. She grunted as her back came into contact with the cold, hard wood of the pier. If she could get back to the shore then she could possibly use that to her advantage.

She got to her feet slowly as Glacier approached her, chuckling when he noticed the small graze on her cheek "So, what're you then?" Skye asked slowly as she slowly stepped backwards, in what she hoped looked like a subordinate manner. "Ice manipulation. A level three?".

"You really don't know anything about mutants do you? I'm a level four, Kid. I could put you in a hyperthermic state with a flick of my hand".

"Or a coma with a whiff of your breath." Glacier gave her look of bewilderment "Yeah, Dude, there are things called breath mints".

His eyes seemed to be swimming with pent up malice as he stalked towards her, pale body shimmering in the heat of the sun "I think Alpha will have to teach you some discipline when we get to base".

Skye's foot felt solid earth beneath her but her attention was stolen by what Glacier said "Excuse me? I'm not going anywhere with you".

"Oh sorry, Love" His laugh was near sadistic "You don't have a choice". A rocket of ice was launched in her direction and she screamed as she dived out of the way. Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough and a cold grip wrapped around her ankle. Her eyes darted down to her foot and she saw it was encased in a layer of ice, trapping it to the ground. Okay, now she needed help.

Her hands began to claw at the ice as the intense cold made her dizzy and her entire body was wracked with shivers. "Logan!" She yelled, hoping his hearing was as good as he said it was.

"Oh another mutant to take back with me huh? Should be fun" Glacier laughed as he walked towards her.

Skye's hands slipped and her hands found clumps of dirt. Her idea resurfaced and a small smile came to her lips. "Here's a little tip Glacier" His movements stopped and he stared at her with a pale eyebrow raised. Skye could sense the power under the ground, she felt the strength that radiated around it. It was new to her but she knew it was good. Her body felt warmer as she tapped into this power "Before you try and beat a mutant, make sure you know what they're capable of".

Roots suddenly sprung from the ground and wrapped themselves firmly around Glacier. He began struggling but the roots only tightened their hold. Glacier growled and his hand melted and reformed in the shape of a long blade, he slashed through the roots and a sharp pain hit Skye in the head making her cry out.

"Skye!"

The aforementioned girl never thought she'd be so happy to hear that voice. A dark blur sped past her and she didn't need to open her eyes to know that Logan was standing in front of her, claws drawn and deadly fire burning in his eyes.

"So you're the friend?" Glacier remarked kicking the last remains of the roots away "This should be fun".

Wolverine growled as he watched Glacier's sword retract back into the shape of his hand and three long blades of ice protruded out of his hands. "Two can play at that game, Mate".

Wolverine launched forward and slashed at Glacier, only for the mutant to step out of range and swing his own ice claws in his direction. Logan brought his elbow up and the ice claws caught on his skin. Frost formed on Wolverine's skin and he growled as he kicked Glacier straight in the chest, sending him flying back onto the pier.

"Who do you work for, Frosty?" Wolverine asked, brushing the layer of frost off in annoyance.

Glacier dug his claws into the wood and pushed off of the to stand up. Skye could clearly see that he didn't heal as well or as quickly as Logan did, which worked to their advantage. "Firstly, It's Glacier, and secondly, I don't have to tell you anything".

"If you value your life, you will" Wolverine said irritably.

"You don't scare me. You're nothing but an old man with a fancy manicure"

Wolverine's lip curled into a snarl "Watch it, Bub".

"Or what? You'll scratch me?"

Logan cliched his neck "Don't tempt me".

Glacier smirked and sprang up, charging headlong towards Wolverine. Logan's instincts reacted for him and his body moved before his brain could catch up. He trapped Glacier's arm under his own and brought his knee up into the pale skinned man's gut. He then spun round and, with a swiftness that was unusual for a man of his build, brought his arm down and his claws sliced through Glacier's arm, severing it from just under the elbow.

Glacier howled in pain and gripped his arm which instantly formed into ice. His body hunched over and he grasped his arms to his chest. "This isn't over" He hissed, eyes burning with cold flames "Soon, even Mutant high won't be safe for you".

The ice on his wrist began to crawl further up his body, it consumed his chest and encased his head before his entire form was solid ice. In his frustration, Logan lashed out with his claws and the block of ice smashed into thousands of shards.

The ice that encased Skye's foot melted as Glacier disappeared. Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she shook her wet foot.

Logan's claws retracted as he turned around and his eyes met Skye's "You okay?" He asked.

"I'm wet" She remarked, face uncharacteristically straight.

Logan sighed before a small chuckle escaped him "I told you not to fall in" He held a hand out towards her and she gladly took it and let him pull her to her feet. "Come one" He said, walking back towards the van "Let's go back".

Skye knew worrying wasn't in his nature but as she followed him, she couldn't help but think back to what Glacier had said. Was the school really not a safe place for her or others like her anymore? And if so, what was he planning?


End file.
